


Recuerdos

by Yorunotenshi



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorunotenshi/pseuds/Yorunotenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki consigue recordar algo de su pasado; o más bien, a alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

Era una noche muy fría. El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo difícil el avance, más aún sumado a la nieve que cubría el camino. Aún así la pequeña seguía dando pasos, adentrándose en aquel oscuro bosque.

Miraba a un lado y a otro, intentando divisar a aquella figura que llevaba horas buscando. Nada. Sólo oía el silbido del aire y de sus propios pasos. Sus manitos se aferraban a las solapas de su tapado, intentando así abrigarse más.

—Tengo mucho frío —susurró para sí, observando curiosa el vapor que escapaba de su boca.

Estiró una mano intentando agarrarlo pero no pudo hacerlo, éste se dispersó ante su tacto. Volvió a exhalar y lo mismo sucedió. ¿Por qué no podía tocarlo? Parecía suave pero ¿cómo comprobarlo si cada vez que intentaba asirlo se terminaba mezclando con el aire?

Un paso en falso y cayó. Su cuerpo se entumió por la nieva que amortiguó la caída. Sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

—Yuuki… Yuuki…

La niña abrió los ojos lentamente. Los largos cabellos castaños caían sobre ellos limitando su visión; los hizo a un lado con el dorso de su mano y enfocó a quien la llamaba.

—¡Kaname-onisama! —exclamó al tiempo que se tiraba a los brazos del joven, provocando que casi cayeran ambos al suelo—. ¡Bienvenido!

—He vuelto —susurró mientras abrazaba a la pequeña.

La tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla al sofá, donde se sentó con la pequeña sobre él. Su sonrisa era tan radiante que le provocaba devolvérsela. Acarició los largos cabellos, acercándose a su frente para besarla.

—Ha estado nevando mucho estos días.

—¿Nevando? —la pequeña cabecita se inclinó en señal de desconcierto.

—Cae nieve —explicó el mayor.

—¿ _Yuki_? ¿Qué es eso?

Kaname contestaba con suma paciencia y cariño a cada una de las preguntas de la pequeña, la cual a su vez seguía haciéndolo cada vez que aparecía un término desconocido. La mirada del mayor se volvió triste y Yuuki lo notó al instante.

—¿Qué sucede, Kaname-onisama? —preocupada apoyó una mano en la fría mejilla de su hermano, acariciándola con el pulgar. Él nunca se mostraba triste frente a ella por lo que la desconcertó que lo hiciera de repente.

—Es cruel que no puedas salir de aquí —murmuró. Sus ojos encontraron los de ella—. Algún día saldrás de aquí, crearé un mundo donde puedas ser feliz… Yuuki.

La alegría se reflejó en el rostro de la pequeña que se abrazó al cuello de su hermano, acercando sus labios a la mejilla de este para besarla. Al principio el joven se sorprendió; luego, le regaló una sonrisa.

—Yuuki… ¡Yuuki!

* * *

—¡Yuuki!

Un agradable calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan en paz. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontró con un panorama diferente. Otra vez estaba en aquel oscuro bosque con el camino cubierto de nieve.

—¿Kaname… onisama? —murmuró con desconcierto al ver al vampiro.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, acercando los labios a su frente. No entendía cómo había recuperado los recuerdos tan pronto, sin embargo eso era lo de menos; lo único importante era borrarlos… de momento.

—Yuuki, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó luego de unos minutos, cuando ella se hubo recuperado.

—Yo… Salí a buscar a Kaname-sama —explicó aún aturdida—. Mientras caminaba me caí, y ya no recuerdo más.

Un blanco copo cayó sobre su nariz, provocándole un estremecimiento. Él rió, retirándolo con su mano enguantada.

—Esto es… _yuki._

La tomó en brazos para llevarla hasta la casa de Cross Kaien. Esa niña podía llegar a darle muchos problemas pero, de todos modos, siempre la amaría. Estaban destinados a estar juntos… por siempre.

~Fin~


End file.
